


New Sexual Revelations

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Bill Masters - Freeform, Character Study, Dominance, F/M, Gini Johnson - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Mad Men - Freeform, Oral Sex, Park Plaza, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Fantasies are revealed between Bill and Gini in an intimate setting at the Park Plaza Hotel. Takes place between season 2 and 3.





	New Sexual Revelations

Chapter 1  
As the sweat glistened across her breasts Bill looked longingly at Virginia. His heart could barely handle the site of her post coital. He loved the mess of her hair, the sweat glistening on her body and the smile she displayed as if there were no cares in the world. If he could stop time and stay with her like this forever, he would. Bill leaned over and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with the same fervor. Her lips were soft, plump and slightly salty, a taste with which he had become very familiar. Bill picked up her wrist to look at the time on her watch.  
“Are you in a hurry Dr. Holden?”  
“It is 1:00pm. I actually need to get back to the clinic for the Murdock’s. They are coming in today for the fertility consultation after I had to reschedule them the last time. Do you have any more appointments at the office today?”  
“I have a followup and an intake with the Taylor’s. I am still not sure about how honest they are being about their situation. I think they are hiding something.”  
“Hiding?”  
“Who knows exactly what it might be but there is more to the story than they have revealed. We need to get to the bottom of it.”  
“Actually, I am going to get to the bottom of it. I am going to take the Taylor’s this afternoon. Do you have the kids tonight or are they with George?”  
“They are with George but why are you taking the Taylor’s? I have worked with them already and I know what I am looking for so you don’t need to step in and take over!” Gini is slightly agitated.  
“I am not taking over but I am taking them tonight.”  
Gini, clearly annoyed, wraps the sheet around her and stands up to make her way over to her clothes that have been strewn across the hotel room floor. She is stopped in her tracks when Bill steps behind her, grabs her by the waste, pushes her hair aside and begins to whisper in her ear.  
“I want you to get back into bed.”  
Gini scowls, turns slightly.  
“Bill, I have patients to see.”  
“I want you to get back into bed now and I want you to stay there until I come back tonight. I want you waiting for me there.”  
Gini notices the seriousness on his face and the curiosity is getting the best of her. “Bill, what is this?”  
“Stop asking questions and get back into bed!”  
“I don’t take orders from you Bill! I will do as I please!” She pulls away from him, which irritates him. He cannot understand why she won’t just play along.  
“For once can you please just do as I ask?”  
“You didn’t ask me Bill you demanded it!”  
“Do not make me pick you up and put you in the bed because I will Gin. I mean it! Get back in the bed!”  
“I don’t understand this at all!” She turns on a dime and stomps back to the bed, drops the sheet on the floor and lies naked on the bed, one knee propped up and her back against the headboard. “Like this? Am I supposed to stay just like this? For how long exactly?”  
Bill smirks slightly as he is delighted by her candor. He likes it when she is flustered and lashes out but he also knows her curiosity is piqued and he wants it to stay that way. “Stay there and wait for me.” Bill finishes dressing as Gini follows his every move with her eyes. “I will be back.”  
“You are serious? I am supposed to stay here by myself all day and just wait for you like some lost puppy?”  
Bill turned, whispered, “wait,” then closed the door behind him.  
Gini is astonished, confused and slightly aroused. She had never encountered him in this manner before and it was powerful. On the other hand she didn’t like being told what to do and waiting around for a man all day wasn’t on her wish list of things to do. Getting cold, she pulled the blanket up and covered herself, then laid down thinking of what Bill could possibly have in mind for the rest of the day.

Chapter 2  
“Dr. Masters, welcome back. You have 5 missed calls which I put on your desk and your 2:30 pm, the Murdock’s are in exam room 2.”  
“Thank you Betty. Also please make a note that I will be taking the Taylor’s this afternoon.”  
“Is Virginia sick?”  
“Detained. I have agreed to take them for her.”  
“I will make a note of it and let them know when they check in.”  
“Bill, one other thing Libby called and wanted me to remind you of the dinner tonight with the Prichard’s at 7.”  
He sighs, forgetting all about the dinner engagement. “I will call Libby.” Bill knew full well that he had to come up with some elaborate reason for why he would not be able to attend but his excuses had become relatively routine and he was worried about Libby catching on. Usually Gini could give some good reason but since she wasn’t here, it was all up to him. He picked up the phone, ready for her to be thoroughly angry.  
“Masters Residence, Libby speaking.”  
“Lib, I know you called earlier about the dinner at the Prichard’s but unfortunately I am going to have to cancel. Before you say anything, I have a patient with a severe case of placenta accrete and I will need to attend to her at the hospital.”  
“Bill, this has been planned for weeks and now just hours before, you want me to cancel? I can’t..I won’t do that to them. It is impolite.”  
“I understand. Why don’t you keep the sitter and go without me. You enjoy their company more than I anyway. I am sure you will have a delightful time. I am sorry.”  
“You are always sorry. Will you every put us before your work?”  
“Libby not now. I have a patient that needs me, what would you propose that I do?”  
“I don’t know. I just wish our plans didn’t get canceled every time we make them. Curious that nothing ever interrupts your trips away?” She is clearly hinting at something but Bill is unaware and lets it go.  
“I am not on call when I am out of town. I promise this won’t happen next time.”  
“Don’t promise something you know you can’t guarantee Bill.”  
“Lib, I have to go. I have patients waiting. I will see you tomorrow then.”  
“I suppose so.”  
Bill hangs up the phone knowing there is absolutely nothing that can get in his way now. His plan for the rest of the day and night can now be put into effect. He puts on his lab coat and attends to his waiting patients hoping he can speed through the rest of the cases and get back to a waiting Virginia.  
“Betty can you look up and see what time Stix Baer & Fuller closes?”  
“What do you need from there?”  
“I need to buy something for Libby.”  
“I will call them and leave a note on your desk.”  
“Thank you. I am finished with the Murdock’s. What time do the Taylor’s come in?”  
“4.”  
“Is that the last appointment for the day?”  
“That I know of.”  
“Please do not make any more appointments. I need to be able to leave by 5.”  
“I will make a note of it.” Betty calls Stix, Baer & Fuller while Bill reads up on the Taylor’s.  
A few minutes later she pops in his door, “They close at 6 tonight.”  
“I have 30 minutes until the Taylor’s, so I am going to head over there and I will be back here by 4.”  
“What has gotten into you today?”  
“Nothing. I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Whatever. Forget I asked.”  
Bill rushes out the door to head to Stix, hoping he can find exactly what he has in mind for the evening. When he arrives he finds the lingerie department and immediately gets embarrassed by even finding himself in the section. He has never in his life bought female lingerie and has no idea what to look for, although he can picture just about all of it on Virginia and when he does he can feel the rush of blood throughout his body. The thought of her wearing any of this is arousing. A clerk notices him struggling through the racks of items and suddenly approaches him. “Can I help you find something Sir?”  
Bill studders a bit, still embarrassed, “I am looking for something for my wife.”  
“Do you have a style or color in mind?”  
“Style? Umm..”  
“Were you thinking a negligee? Bustier? Garter?”  
Bill looks around and sees a somewhat see- through babydoll style top with panties and garter stockings underneath. He points to it. “Something similar to this.”  
“We have lots of options similar to that. Any particular color?”  
“Dark navy blue or possibly something similar to burgundy. She looks very good in red colors.”  
“I think I have just the item you are looking for. Can I ask what size?”  
“I hadn’t thought about size?” He holds his hand up trying to give her an idea of her waist size. The clerk guesses a medium and pulls out a gorgeous piece of lingerie. Instantly Bill nods his head as if to say it is the perfect one.  
“Should I wrap this up for you then?”  
“Yes, and can I have it delivered today?”  
“Certainly. Where should I have it sent? Room 412, The Park Chancery Hotel in Alton.”  
“Thank you, you have been very helpful.”  
“I hope she enjoys it.”  
Bill pays and rushes back to the car, staring at his watch in the hopes he can make it back to the Taylor’s in time. 

Chapter 3  
Gini had fallen fast asleep, waiting over the last few hours, the anticipation had waned a bit. She had somewhat started to lose interest when she heard a knock at the door. She hopped up, tossed on her robe and answered the door to find a box setting on the floor. Curious, she picked it up and brought it inside and set it on the bed. She opened it to find a burgundy negligee, panties, garter and stockings. “This must have been delivered to the wrong room she thought.” Then she noticed a hand written card inside the box that read; Dearest Lydia. Gini smiled and then took a step back. In all these years, Bill had never bought her lingerie, the stole yes but this was far more personal. She had never bought lingerie to wear for him either. Her standard fair was her slips and undergarments of which she would occasionally change up the color but she had never been too much into spending a fortune on lingerie when most of the time they were more interested in what was underneath. Surprised by this purchase but intrigued she decided to play along and dressed in the lingerie, then crawled back into bed as demanded by him earlier. She picked up the phone and decided to call him at the office.  
“Reproductive Research Foundation, Betty Speaking, How may I help you?”  
“Betty, this is Virginia. Is Bill in his office or is he with patients?”  
“He just finished up with the Taylor’s and was getting ready to leave for the day. Did you need to speak with him?”  
“Yes, if I could.”  
“He has been acting really strange all day long. Good luck.”  
“I am sure he is fine Betty.”  
“I will get him for you. Hold please.”  
Betty paged into his office to let him know she was on the phone.  
“Virginia? Why are you calling me?”  
“I have been here all day and haven’t heard a word from you. Then I magically get a package at the door without any explanation. I was calling to ask you what all this is about? What are you up to?”  
“You are not allowed to ask me any questions, is that clear? Are you in bed?”  
“Not allowed? Really?”  
“Are you in bed?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you wearing your gift?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Yes or No Virginia.”  
“Jesus. Yes.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“It is out of character but yes I do.”  
“Keep it on and wait for me and don’t pick up this phone again.” He hangs up abruptly.  
Virginia now aroused, puts the phone down, slides her hand down between her legs and touches herself, thinking of Bill putting his mouth on her, his tongue between her folds, on her breasts and her breathing intensifies. Her back arches as each stroke nears her clit and when she slides into herself, she curls with delight. As the intensity builds she dreams of Bill walking in on her in this state, in this lingerie. Would he stop her, watch her or join in? Or would he be angry with her for doing this without him? Suddenly she stops herself on the brink of orgasm, takes her hand away and decides to wait for him to return. She is so very wet now, something Bill has always enjoyed.  


Chapter 4  
Bill zips in and out of traffic annoyed by the lack of efficiency of every other driver on the road. His only thoughts are of Virginia, that lingerie and every mind numbing detail he has planned for her. His annoyance grows at the thought of the hotel still being 15 minutes away after already driving for over 40 minutes. Worry grows in the back of his mind, worry that Virginia will give up and go home and everything will be ruined.  
It was uncharacteristic of him to do anything like this in the first place and for it to go awry would devastate him.  
“Move out of my way!” Bill shouts as he speeds around the car in front of him, honking as he passes. His temper is growing angrier with each second and his only saving grace is knowing what could be waiting for him. His thoughts of her consume his every second and before he knows it, he is pulling up to the valet at the hotel. He straightens his bowtie and brushes his pants to loosen the wrinkles. He manages to calm his breathing and relax as he approaches their room and yet his heart is beating out of his chest. He inserts the key in the door and turns the knob, visions and anticipation filling every part of him.  
Virginia hears the door open and positions herself in bed, like some woman painted in a portrait. Bill sets his suitcase down, takes off his hat and comes around the corner to see her laying in bed. They say nothing, just look at each other for a moment. The suddenly Bill decides to make the first move.  
“Come over here.”  
“Why don’t you come over here?”  
“I said, come over here.” He says sternly.  
Virginia is aware he is trying to be more dominant and plays along. She slowly walks towards him, then stops in front of him.  
“You are beautiful. That color suits you.”  
“Thank you Francis.” She takes her hand, reaches up to run her fingers through his hair and behind his ear but he stops her. He grasps her arm and she puts it back at her side, a look of confusion takes over her face.  
“What did you do all day?”  
“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”  
“Did you stay in bed?”  
“Yes. Bill, where are you going with this?”  
“I ask the questions.” He lifts her gown, and reaches his hand inside her panties. He can feel how aroused she is and Gini knows that he knows.  
“I believe you said you did absolutely nothing?”  
“Well…” She smiles coyly.  
Bill turns her around, pulls her back against him and again slides his hand between her folds. His other hand cups her breast, then rolls her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Gini’s knees weaken and Bill holds her up as he continues. He releases her breast, moves her hair from around her neck, then kisses her, before sucking gently along her collarbone and then nibbling at her ear. His breath on her neck and ear send goosebumps all along her right side and between his fingers inside her and his mouth on her neck, she is nothing but a pile of mush. She moans in pleasure and whispers, “don’t stop”. She turns slightly to find his mouth with hers and their kiss is deep and intense, so much so that she can feel him taking all the air from her lungs. Virginia can feel Bill’s erection against her back and she wants to take care of him. She reaches behind her and finds his cock with her hand, unbuttons his pants and releases his zipper. Bill suddenly notices what she is doing and backs up, then moves her forward and gently pushes her forward onto the ottoman at the end of the bed. She peers back over her shoulder, bewildered by his actions. He has never refused her advances in this manner before. He removed her garter and panties completely, took off his pants and grabbed his cock. He positioned himself.  
“Do you want me?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I want you.”  
“Tell me more.”  
“I want to feel you deep inside me.”  
Bill groaned as his cock hardened even more and then thrust into her, causing her to moan loudly. She did want him, want this. Bill continued his thrusting, each time hitting a different area, sending Virginia closer to orgasm but it was obvious that Bill was closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her walls began to tighten, her back began to arch, when she reached back to grab hold of him to steady herself and her orgasm took hold. Suddenly Bill grunted, held onto Virginia and came. He collapsed briefly onto her back, and then slowly pulled out. A few moments lapse before she turned over, then walked into the bathroom to clean up. She re-emerged a moment later to Bill lying in bed, changed into a robe. She climbed into the other side of the bed, laid next to him and smiled.  
“What got into you today? Where did this come from?”  
“You once asked me if I had any fantasies, I suppose being in control might be one of them.”  
“You want to dominate me?”  
“No, I didn’t say that.”  
“Well whatever it is, don’t get used to it. I don’t take well to being given orders.”  
“Oh, I am aware.”  
“Did you enjoy it, though?”  
“I did.”  
“Which part?”  
“I like seeing another side of you. After all these years, I never knew you would have been interested in something like that. Especially, well…given your history.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The history with your father.”  
“I am not my father.”  
“I didn’t mean to suggest that you were. I just meant that since he was so controlling, I never thought you would want to be controlling during sex. You aren’t your father at all Bill.”  
The mood and dynamic in the room shifts and suddenly it is awkward between them. Gini places her hand on his leg and reassures him, “I mean it Bill. You are nothing like your father. I enjoyed the sex. I might have even enjoyed everything before the sex.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You making me stay here; buying this lingerie. It is all so out of character for you that it’s very arousing.”  
“What are your fantasies, besides tying me up that is?”  
“I don’t know Bill.”  
“Really, Virginia. I want to know. What is something that you have always desired?”  
“I don’t think I have truly thought about it. Let’s move on from this Bill.” Virginia is embarrassed and clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. The only reason she ever mentioned this during their relationship in the past was to help during his impotence and that was years ago. Why now was he bringing this all up?  
“Virginia, we have talked about pretty much everything. Why not this? It is part of sex research. I know almost everything else about you. I want to know if there is something that you want that you aren’t getting?”  
“I have no complaints Bill, really. What do you want me to say?”  
“I want you to tell me something you want sexually.”  
“I have always been open about what I wanted and needed Bill. Would you prefer I make something up?”  
“There has to be something?”  
“Well how many other things are you keeping from me? What do you want that you haven’t asked for?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“You’re not sure, or you are too embarrassed to say?”  
“I am not embarrassed Virginia. Listen, If you don’t want to tell me, then don’t.”  
Virginia’s hand shifts lower towards Bill’s crotch and she looks at him intently. She then moves into a straddle position and sinks lower.  
“Do you want me to put my mouth on you?”  
“You are deflecting.”  
She slowly slides her hand down the length of his shaft in a circular motion. Bill makes no attempt to stop her. She then sinks her mouth down around him, the warmth and wetness encompassing his girth. Her tongue slowly glides around his shaft and then flicks at the head. Bill places his hand on the back of her head and gently bucks his hips in response to the pleasure. Gini cups his balls with her hand and pulls slightly, then massages as he gets deeper into her throat. Bill continues to grunt when she sucks hard on the base of his cock then his balls. She sinks her mouth down around him once again and Bill unable to contain himself, comes hard into her throat. Gini swallows, wipes her mouth, then lays back down next to Bill.  
Again, there is an awkward silence. Gini reaches over onto the side table and pours a glass of wine.  
“You will do anything to avoid answering my question, won’t you?”  
“My God Bill, you are a dog with a bone! Let it go!”  
“Are you hungry? I should order some dinner.”  
“Ravished.” She smiles.  
“The usual?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Bill stood, picked up the phone and placed the order with room service. Gini waited for him to finish then asked, “Bill, will you turn on the television while we wait for dinner to arrive?”  
Bill turned it on, knowing full well she was just using it to avoid his question all over again.  


Chapter 5  
Bill and Gini dine on their filet and discuss the day.  
"How did it go with the Taylor's? Did you get them to come clean about the reality of the situation?"  
"I think so. In speaking privately with the husband Brad, he revealed to me that his lack of interest in sex or rather his inability to have sex with his wife is because she reminds him of his mother. He never noticed it until after they were married and began living together. He noticed that the way she began to dress, cook, just about everything she did reminded him of his mother and as you can imagine that would dampen arousal."  
"What solution do we have for that?"  
"My first recommendation was to first be open with his wife. The only way that they can create change is to be honest."  
"Was he willing to do that?"  
"He prefers to do so in the comfort of our office with our help. I suggested that would be fine so long as his wife agreed."  
"Did you meet with his wife as well?"  
"Emily, yes. She was not quite as willing as I would have liked. She is very reserved and uncomfortable talking about sex at all."  
"Did you read her initial intake?"  
"I didn't have the time before they came in, why?"  
"Bill, you have to read that prior to a followup...I have told you a thousand times!"  
"I did not have the time today. Normally it would not have been an issue but I had to buy something." He points at the lingerie laying on the ottoman.  
"I suppose I can let you off the hook this one time then. Anyway, if you had read her intake, you would have noticed that Brad was her first and she was 25 when they married. She had never even kissed anyone else besides him. It is obvious she would be naive and shy about sex."  
"She has never kissed anyone else?"  
"No."  
"Well that is absurd."  
"It's not absurd Bill. It is kind of nostalgic if you think about it. Some kind of romantic notion to being with the only person you have had any sexual contact with in your entire life. Think about it, if you could go back in time and only be with the one person you were meant to be with, that would be something."  
"But truly knowing who that will be is impossible. You never know who you will meet along the way." Bill smiles in her direction, a clear hint that he means her.  
"True and how would you know if the sex was any good if you haven't had it with multiple partners?"  
"That is true.  
"That is an interesting scenario though; The Virgin Bride."  
"Please Bill, that is only in every pornography movie ever made isn't it? And why would that be arousing?"  
"The idea that a woman is completely yours and untouched. It is appealing, if I am being honest."  
"I never would have guessed that about you Bill."  
"Until you Virginia, the women I have been with were Virgin's." Bill blushes.  
"So you taught them everything they know about sex? Virginia is shocked and confused given her knowledge of Bill in the early stages of their relationship. He has come a long way in the sex department. "Where did you learn about sex?"  
"Magazines, schoolyard, movies, my Father...."  
"So was that one of your motivating factors in studying sex and understanding sex?"  
"I suppose it was part of it, yes. And you, how did you learn about sex?"  
"I was 15 when I first had sex and I suppose I didn't really know much about it when I first had sex but after the first time, I knew I liked the feeling and wanted more. Over time I learned what I liked, what felt the best. I will say it is different with each partner to an extent."  
Bill leans in, very interested. "How so?"  
"Well not to go into detail but each person is better at certain things so what I find good with one man may not be that great with another."  
"For example?"  
Gini smiles, "For example oral sex. One partner may be excellent and another just cannot figure it out."  
Bill looks concerned as if he is the partner that cannot figure it out. He lowers his head.  
"Don't worry Bill, I have never had that problem with you." She reassures him.  
"Is there anything you would like me to do that I don't already do?" Bill is serious now and Gini squirms a bit.  
"This again? Isn't this along the same lines of the fantasy question Bill?"  
"Yes and No. I am asking if I can do something to please you better, it is a fair question. I want the sex to be as good for you as it is for me."  
"The sex is good. If I really think about it, we could spice it up sometimes."  
"Spice it up? Meaning?"  
"More role playing. More thrill. More positions. Different locations. Don't get me wrong, I love the Park Plaza but it would be nice to go somewhere else ever so often."  
"Role playing as in?"  
"Anything really. Be creative Bill."  
Bill thinks about the idea of being her first and only partner and he can feel himself getting aroused under his robe. He reaches under his robe and touches himself and when Gini turns around she watches him briefly before seductively commenting, "looks like you have an idea."  
"You are inexperienced and I am going to be your first."  
"That has you so aroused? The idea of taking my virginity? Tell me how this is going to go down then."  
Gini smiles, waiting for Bill to make the next move.  
"Come here." Gini walks over to the table and stands next to him. He pulls her down onto his lap and immediately she can feel his erection beneath her.  
"We are young, engaged."  
"Oh I see. How old exactly?'  
"College. We were in the same class and I couldn't help but notice you being the only woman. I asked you to the drive in and we have been dating for 4 months. I proposed to you because you refused any contact until I was committed in some way."  
"Playing hard to get."  
"Very hard to get. Now that we are engaged, I want you."  
"What are our names?"  
"Names?" Bill is dismayed at the idea of different names."Do we need names really?" In his mind he wants them to be themselves only in a different reality.  
"I suppose not."  
He begins to kiss her on her neck, slowly pushing her hair behind her ear. His lips then lick a path to her ear where he gently nips, before tracing kisses along her cheek and finding her mouth. Their kissing is gentle and almost naive. After a few moments, Bill inserts his tongue and massages her tonue with his, their mouths enveloping eachother's. Gini runs her hands through his luscious locks as Bill slowly traces her thigh until he reaches her ass, squeezing slightly. Gini shifts at his touch, it is all very slow and soft. Suddenly Bill scoops her up and walks towards the bed, then gently places her down onto the mattress. Her robe opens slightly revealing more of her leg and her breast but Gini quickly covers back up as to pretend she is shy and virginish. Bill disrobes and climbs in next to her then takes her hand and places it on his cock. Virginia does nothing with her hand, pretending she has no idea what she is supposed to do. "What do you want me to do?" she whispers.  
"Just touch it. Do what comes naturally to you."  
"Gini begins to move her hand methodically up and down his shaft, then squeezes ever so slightly causing Bill to groan as his erection intensified. He looked at Gini and untied her robe then slid it back off her body revealing her completely nude body. She suddenly covered herself with her hands, again pretending he is the first to see her like this. Bill pulls her hands away then runs his hands along her abdomen, then her breast. Gini flinches when he brushes her nipple. He rubs and touches both breasts, thumbing her nipples, then rolling them between his thumb and pointer finger. This arouses her and she arches her back into the touch. He kisses her on the mouth, her neck, her breasts. Slowly he slides his hand down along her abdomen and along her folds, one finger trailing against her clit. He circles her nerves as her arousal grows and Gini says nothing, just bucks her hips into his hand to tell him she wants more.  
"Are you ok?" He whispered.  
"I think so." She is playing along. "What are you going to do?"  
Bill smiled, "Now that you are ready, I am going to put myself inside you."  
"Do you have any protection?"  
Bill stops then chuckles slightly. "I don't."  
"I don't want a baby and my sister told me to use protection."  
"I won't get you pregnant."  
"You promise."  
"Yes."  
GIni smiles, nods her head; an acceptance for him to continue.  
Bill takes hold of himself and then climbs on top of Gini. She can never get used to how much she enjoys his weight on top of her. He spreads her legs apart and she fights back a bit, pretending to be nervous. He separates them further with his hips, aligns himself and very very slowly enters her. Gini gasps at the intrusion, as she would if this was her first time. Bill takes her legs and places them around him as he thrusts deeper. Bill pictures them as young adults in the throws of passion for the first time. He is gentle, loving. He kisses her passionately, then buries his head in the crux of her neck and shoulder. After a few minutes Bill feels himself at the edge of no return and climaxes. Gini smiles as he collapses on her chest. She runs her fingers along his shoulder blades in circles and waits for him to pull out. He eventually rolls over next to her.  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
"Not as much as you did, apparently."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Bill..."  
He blushes, realizing his error. "I'm sorry, I got lost in the moment and I didn't notice. Do you want me to...?"  
"It's alright, actually that is a pretty realistic scenario for most women, most of the time."  
"Not for us."  
"No Bill, not for us." She stands and throws on her robe before entering the bathroom. Before she notices, Bill pushes her up against the wall, sinks down onto his knees and puts his mouth on her. He throws one leg over his shoulder for better access. She runs her fingers through his hair and as he continues, her knees grow weak. His tongue circles and flicks her clit, then run along her folds and he finds his way inside her just barely. Her walls begin to tighten, her knees begin to shake so she places her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. Her orgasm takes hold, her entire body shuttering at the pure enjoyment. As the waves subside Bill stands, smiles, says nothing and then walks back to the bed.  
Gini composes herself walks to the entry of the bathroom. "You are a stranger today Bill. I cannot figure you out at all but I like it." Bill gets a sense of accomplishment. "Be prepared for next time. You may have opened up a Pandora's box."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Guess you will have to wait and find out!"


End file.
